Question: $7klm - 10l + m - 4 = 4l + 7m + 2$ Solve for $k$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $7klm - 10l + m - {4} = 4l + 7m + {2}$ $7klm - 10l + m = 4l + 7m + {6}$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $7klm - 10l + {m} = 4l + {7m} + 6$ $7klm - 10l = 4l + {6m} + 6$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $7klm - {10l} = {4l} + 6m + 6$ $7klm = {14l} + 6m + 6$ Isolate $k$ ${7}k{lm} = 14l + 6m + 6$ $k = \dfrac{ 14l + 6m + 6 }{ {7lm} }$